m-Cresol is a very useful chemical in that it is used to prepare many commercial products. For example, it is an intermediate in the preparation of 2,3,6-trimethylphenol, which is used to prepare vitamin E. In addition, it is an intermediate in the preparation of thymol, which is useful as a disinfectant and in the preparation of menthol.
O-Cresol and p-cresol are also useful chemicals in that many valuable products can be prepared from them.
While the present invention is directed primarily to the preparation of m-cresol it is also useful for the preparation of o-cresol and p-cresol.